Warren Worthington III (Earth-TRN240)
(founding member); formerly (New Charles Xavier School student body), (Jean Grey School student body) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly X-Mansion, Hightown, Madripoor; New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = A pair of feathered wings coming out of his back; formerly cosmic wings | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer and student | Education = High School Courses at Xavier's School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Centerport, Long Island, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = The path of Warren Worthington of this universe seemingly followed the same of his Earth-616 counterpart until the day when Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them they needed to return with him to the future. Despite Warren's reluctance, the team accompanied Beast to a future where Cyclops had killed Charles Xavier, and Jean Grey was dead as well (with the school now named after her). After the team had confronted the future Cyclops and helped save the life of the future Beast, the team (under Jean's leadership) decided to stay. Warren was the most reluctant on this decision, believing it could only lead to disaster (and also didn't want to know anything about his future self). Despite this, he agreed to stay until the problems in the time were solved. Later, Warren did meet his future self and was incredibly confused as to how he had become this way (particularly about his metal wings). Meeting his future self, and the fact that no one was willing to explain to him why he had come to be that way, Warren panicked and attempted to return to his time alone. Jean Grey used her powers to alter Warren's emotions and calm him down, to the dismay of the other X-Men. Despite this, Warren continued to doubt the mission of his fellow X-Men, and the future School, doubting the truth of future Beast's statements of impending mutant genocide at the hands of future Cyclops. When future Cyclops and his X-Men came to the School to look for recruits, Warren decided to join them, telling the others that they were the only ones fighting for mutantkind in this future. The rest of the team later joined Cyclops' team as well, following the conflict between Wolverine's X-Men and the future versions of the X-Men and Brotherhood at Cape Citadel. Not long after becoming members of Cyclops's school, the young X-Men invited X-23 into their ranks after saving her from the mutant-hating religious group named Purifiers. X-23 and Angel hit it off, and started an amorous relationship. Black Vortex After retrieving the Black Vortex from his father, Mister Knife, Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde gathered both the Guardians of the Galaxy and the X-Men at Spartax to decide what to do with such a powerful item. The heroes were tracked down by Mister Knife's cosmically-empowered Slaughter Lords and overpowered. Gamora submitted to the Black Vortex in order to face the Slaughter Lords, and be able to escape to Spartax's moon with her allies. Beast and Angel submitted to the Black Vortex, and accompanied Gamora in a journey to attempt to empower the entire universe. However, at the first planet they stopped they were assaulted by the Accuser Corps, who took the Vortex from them. In retaliation, they attacked Hala. A cosmically-empowered Ronan managed to force them to flee to a distant planet. Magik and Rocket Raccoon later tracked them down and talked sense into them, so they could help them fight J'son and his Slaughter Lords. After J'son recovered the Vortex and used its power on Thane to encase the entirety of Spartax in an amber construct, the heroes got the Vortex back and used it on X-Man Kitty Pryde so she could use her now-enhanced phasing powers to phase Spartax through the amber construct and save the planet. Before getting rid of the Vortex, some of the cosmically empowered heroes decided to remove their cosmic powers, Angel wasn't one of them. Road Trip Some time after returning to Earth, the young X-Men decided to part ways and lay low for a while with the emergence of a new weave of anti-mutant hysteria and the beginning of the M-Pox crisis. Angel and X-23, now going by the alias of Wolverine, went vacationing to Vail, Colorado. They were called in months later by Beast to reunite the X-Men (minus Jean Grey and with the additions of Genesis and Oya), in order to go on a road trip, and help out people across the globe wherever it was needed, with the help of a teleporter Bamf named Pickles. After discovering a way to travel through time, Beast assembled his time-displaced friends to show them an unfortunate side discovery. He believed he had only managed to travel to the past within the timeline they were currently inhabiting and not their own, which led to them finding what they thought was this timeline's young X-Men in the past they initially believed would be available for them to return. Now certain of their inability to return to their time, the young X-Men looked forward to the new future they could build, which was no longer tied to that of their present selves. | Powers = Warren is a mutant, granted with the following abilities: * Wings: Angel possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his wings, which span sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does.The strength in his natural wings can easily break a man's arm or leg, or even put someone through a wall. ** Flight: The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds (6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. * Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow, his body processes food more efficiently than a normal human body and does not store any excess fat, and he possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than normal. As a result, his strength, speed, agility, flexibility, endurance, reflexes, coordination, balance, eyesight and hearing are at their peak. Elements of his anatomy are comparable to those of birds, especially birds of prey. His eyes can withstand high-speed winds which would damage the average human eye. He can breathe at high velocities or altitudes, and he can cope with the reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time, giving him a greater-than-normal capacity to endure low temperatures in areas such as the Arctic. Warren later immolated the symbiote using his cosmic wings in order to save himself from being consumed by a Poison that had latched onto it. Black Vortex Empowerment: As result of being under the cosmic power of the corrupting Black Vortex Warren gained a whole new list of abilities of a similar yet radicalized variation of his future selves celestial tech powers, growing powerful enough to shatter the Kree home-world's defenses with ease. * Cosmic Wings: Having been altered by the vortex had infused Warrens wingspan with celestial energies enabling him faster than light travel through space. ** Cosmic Energy: Angel can discharge enough cosmic energy from his wings in order to eviscerate planetary fleets. * Celestial Tech-like Armor: His transformation enables the cladding of otherworldly materials onto himself enabling the better channeling of his new cosmic power. * Energy Swords: These new powers allows him to conjure a pair of energized blades with which he can apparently cleave through anything. * Self-Sustenance: Angel does not need to breath while he is flying through the cosmos in his empowered form. }} | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Angel is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = He is at peak physical strength for his age. | Weaknesses = Formerly Mental Burn-Out: As powerful as the Black Vortex enhancement makes Angel, it affects his mind in the form of cumulative stress, which causes Warren to go berserk regularly after a period of time. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Flight Category:Worthington Family Category:Black Vortex users Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Winged Characters Category:Symbiotes-possessed